Leave out all the Rest
by xtwilight18x
Summary: “Bella, tell me what’s wrong. What was your dream about?” Edward coaxed as I whimpered and burrowed further into his embrace sobbing.


**Author Note: This is merely a oneshot ive written to pass the time. Leave a review and tell me if i should make more songfics or if you dont like them and i should stop them... **

**Ash**

**Disclaimer: This song belongs to Linkin Park and The Characters are the Marvolous Work Of The One And Only Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Leave Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I jolted up, deeply breathing. I burrowed my face in my hands and sobbed endlessly. Edward quietly pulled me to him and started stoking my hair and trying to calm me. He started rocking me back and forth as my tears continued.

_**I dreamed I was missing**_

_**You were so scared **_

_**But no one would listen**_

_**Cause no one else cared**_

"Bella, tell me what's wrong. What was your dream about?" Edward coaxed as I whimpered and burrowed further.

_**I woke with this fear**_

_**What am I leaving? **_

_**When I'm done here**_

_**So if you're asking me I want you to know**_

"I dreamt of you." I sobbed through my tears.

"I could see how that would upset you." He grumbled, aiming to get up. I just tightened my grip on his waist and kissed his cheek lightly. He responded automatically and relaxed hugging me tighter in return.

"No silly." I laughed lightly which he smiled at. "I dreamt about," I could already feel the tears, "about you- you leaving again." I buried my face in his marble chest finding comfort as I shed my tears and he rubbed my back.

_**When my time comes**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

"Sshh, Honey. It's alright. I promise to never leave you again. It nearly killed me last time and after seeing the damage I caused I'm surprised you ever took me back. I'm so sorry Bella but I swear I will never put you through that, or any other, kind of pain as long as I have my existence. Please Bells just trust me when I say this. I don't want you to end up hating me for what I've done." He looked so dejected as I met his gaze.

_**Don't resent me**_

_**And when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memories**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

"I do forgive you. My subconscious just has a heard time letting go and it haunts me. I can't- can't get away from the fears. I'm afraid. I'm afraid that, that if you do leave again, I-I wont be able to get through it this time." I jumped up and dashed for the bathroom as he lay stunned on my bed. My tears were already coming. I blindly searched for the light switch as I locked the door, out of habit, and slide down it landing in a heap and bringing my knees up to my chest and sobbing my heart out.

_Knock, Knock._ "Bella, please open the door."

"No." I whispered, hurt. I couldn't believe that happened! After I had promised myself never to bring that up and to never have him face it again I let my own emotions take charge and now we're both hurt.

"Bella, I think no less of you for bringing that up. Please, don't worry about me. Please, don't be afraid of me." He pleaded.

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**I've taken my beating**_

_**I've shared what I made**_

I gasped and wrenched open the door. "I'm NOT afraid." My voice took on a hint of impatience at his accusation. My tears were considerably slowing as anger took place instead of grief. "I could NEVER be afraid of you Edward. I love you so much. With all my heart and entire soul. I'm not afraid, but scared. Scared of what'll happen if you ever did leave. I don't want to hurt again and I don't want you to leave me again…" My tears started once again but not as dominant as before. Apparently it was a night to cry if you are Bella Swan.

_**I'm strong on the surface**_

_**Not all the way through**_

_**I've never been perfect**_

_**But neither have you**_

"Edward, its never made sense for you to love me, and when you left I figured-"

"Isabella Swan stop your absurd ranting right this moment! If anyone weren't to deserve someone it is I. I could never have imagined ever getting the pleasure of loving you and having you love me in return. I'm nothing but a mere monster yet here you continue to be, seeing the good in me that I've never seen before."

_**So if you asking me I want you to know**_

_**When my times comes**_

_**Forget the wrong that ive done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

_**Don't resent me**_

_**And when your feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

"Can you Bella, just believe and trust me when I say I will be yours forever? That I do love you with every fiber in my being and I will never make you hurt again like I did before without causing myself physical pain instead? That no harm shall befall you for I will never leave your side unless you wish it? That-"

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Just please, kiss me."

_**Forgetting**_

_**All the hurt inside you learned to hide so well**_

_**Pretending**_

_**Someone else can come and save me from myself**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

"I love you." I whispered as I curled up to his strong embrace. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and kissed my head.

"For always and Ever, my sweet Bella." He murmured and lifted my chin to give me one more kiss before sleep befell me.

* * *

What'd you think?? Review and Tell me!!!!!


End file.
